The use of quaternary ammonium salts as templates or reaction modifiers in the preparation of synthetic crystalline zeolites, first discovered by R. M. Barrer in 1961, has led to preparation of zeolites with high silica to alumina ratios which are not found in nature. Reviews by Barrer ("Hydrothermal Chemistry of Zeolites", Academic Press, 1982) and Lok et al (Zeolites, vol. 3 (1983), p. 282) show the large number of zeolites that can be made in various organic template systems. A number of those zeolites may also be made without the templates. Although some zeolites are characterized as being made in the presence of but a single template, that same template may be used in the crystallization of a variety of zeolites. The type zeolite which is produced is, in addition, a function of the reaction mixture composition, reaction and nucleation conditions and other variables that influence these metastable crystallization systems.